Humphrey's Sister
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: The alphas get badly hurt by Humphrey's sister he never knew he even had.
1. Who's This Strange Wolf?

**I'LL ADMIT, 'THE ANTIDOTE' IS REALLY NOT GOING WELL. TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I'M MAKING THIS STORY.**

It was a bright day. Oh wait, wrong story.

The day today was dark and rainy. Most of the alphas ran into the den for shelter. No one was happy.

'I can't believe it's raining today! I just thought of a really fun game to play today!' Humphrey complained.

'We were going to have a re-train today.' Kate joined in.

Everyone was complaining. They were all looking forwards to a fun day, whether they were an alpha or an omega.

'It's okay, everyone. Tomorrow will be sunny.' Winston explained.

'Well, how do you know?' Humphrey asked.

'To be honest, I really don't know. But I'm sure we'll do all the fun stuff tomorrow.'

As soon as he finished, a sorrow howl was heard.

'What was that?' Everyone muttered over and over.

'It came from outside.' Humphrey said.

'I'll go and investigate.' Kate said.

'I'll come with you.'

Kate ran out towards the source of the sound, with Humphrey right behind her.

'I can't help but feel that howl is from someone I know...' Humphrey thought.

They ran through the rain and spotted a golden wolf, similar to Kate, which was on a cliff, howling away.

'They look like me.' Kate thought.

Kate found a way up the cliff, with Humphrey following. They reached the top, and the strange wolf stopped howling, and looked at them. It was a golden female, with blue eyes.

'It's you.' She whispered.

'We're who?' Kate and Humphrey asked at the same time.

'I've been looking all my life for you, Humphrey.'

Humphrey stepped back. He sensed something bad.

'Don't you dare hurt Humphrey!' Kate yelled.

The strange wolf jumped onto Humphrey, and pinned him down. Kate scratched her. She was knocked to the ground. Kate walked up to her with her paw in the air.

'Fine. You can kill me. Just don't hurt my brother.' The stranger whispered.

Kate and Humphrey were confused.

'What brother?' Kate asked.

'Humphrey. He's my brother.' The stranger answered.

Humphrey was more than surprised. How could this complete stranger be his sister?

'How are you my sister?' Humphrey asked, in shock.

'Please take me to your den. I'll tell you when I find shelter. Please help me; I'm starting to get sick.'

She coughed afterwards.

'I'll take you to our den. You can tell us there.'


	2. The Story

**HUMPHREY'S SISTER TELLS HER STORY, AND EXPLAINS WHY HUMPHREY BARELY KNOWS HER.**

**P.S. ANYONE FIND IT IRONIC THAT THE LAST CHAPTER HAD 404 WORDS IN IT?**

**P.P.S IS ADVERTISING YOUR LESS FAMOUS STORIES ON YOUR MORE FAMOUS STORIES OKAY, AS LONG IT ISN'T THROUGH REVIEWS ON OTHER'S FAMOUS STORIES? PLEASE ANSWER. **

Kate and Humphrey got his sister back to the den, where everyone was curious. They kept asking questions like:

'When did you leave him?'

'How did you get here?'

'Why did you leave him?'

'Do you know his mum and dad?'

'Are you an omega?'

'Are you an alpha?'

The questions were endless.

'Listen! Be quiet and I will tell my story!' She yelled.

Everyone in the den was completely silent. They didn't want to interrupt in interesting story.

'This was way back before Humphrey was taken here by humans.' She explained, before getting interrupted.

'That makes sense!' Salty yelled.

'Please stop interrupting! It's somewhat of a long story.' She said.

Salty was instantly silenced.

'Okay. Humphrey was about 10 weeks old, and I was about 6 months older. He was one of the few omegas in the pack with me, and only a couple more.' She continued.

'Only 4 omegas? Every pack needs omegas. They need the humorous, playful wolves that protect peace.' Kate said.

Humphrey's sister looked at her with a stern look.

'Without any more interruptions- I'm gonna say interrupt a lot- I will keep going. Because Humphrey, Lucy, Stan and I were the only omegas in the pack, we were teased a lot by the alphas of the pack. The only alphas that wouldn't tease us were only parents, but even they would laugh it us. We got called many names, like:

'Weaker!'

'Slower!'

'Dummies!'

'Lowly Wolves!'

The names would never stop. They even shouted mean phases at us like: 'You're just lowly wolves at the bottom of the pack! We don't need you!' Since Humphrey was so young, he even cried. No offence bro, you were 10 weeks old.' She explained.

'It's cool. Most pups at that age usually cry at things like that!' Humphrey assured.

'Well, since these abuses were so mean on Humphrey, I yelled to those alphas:

'Hey! You can't tease omegas like that, especially Humphrey! Humphrey and I are leaving this pack forever!'

They laughed at us even more as we left, saying:

'Come on! You're just omegas! You can't live without us strong, fast, smart alphas! Some other packs say that omegas are smarter, but we know that omegas are just weak, slow, dumb wolves that were too weak, slow and dumb to go to alpha school!'

I picked up Humphrey in my mouth, and put him on my back. The insults kept coming, and it felt like it was focused on Humphrey. I felt the tears fall down my back. That's when I went insane.' She said.

Everyone was wide eyed. They were all in suspense. This is what she was waiting for.

'I lifted Humphrey to the ground, in a log for protection against anything. I turned to the alphas, with eyes filled with anger. I ran towards the alphas, and severely scratched the alpha male all over. He was bleeding very badly. The other pack members ran away, but the alpha male could barely move. I turned back to get Humphrey, and got him out of the log. I put him onto my back again, and setted off.'

'Did you really hurt the alpha male?' Candy asked.

'I still have proof on my claws.'

She held her paw up, and everyone saw traces of blood on her claws. Everyone gasped.

'I ran away from that pack, as I hated all those alphas. I travelled for a day when I started thinking about if the alpha male died or not. I was so busy thinking about it, that I didn't know that humans pointed a gun at me. They shot darts, and everything went black. When I came to, I realised Humphrey was gone. I've been spending my whole life trying to follow him, but it took me until now to get to him. I gave up this night, and howled in sorrow as I could never find him.'

'But you found him this time!' Winston said.

'And I'm glad that I did!'

Everything went will for a long time, until someone asked,

'Do you know Humphrey's parents?'

The sister was silent. There was sorrow in her eyes.

'Sis, what's wrong?' Humphrey asked.

His sister started to cry.

'What's wrong?' He repeated.

Everyone was listening to her.

'Well, I'm just going to say this: I only attacked one wolf, but I attacked my dad.' She said.

Everyone gasped. Humphrey's father was the alpha male of the pack?

'Wait, so that wouldn't make you an alpha? I though you said you were an omega.' Shakey asked, trying to break up tension.

'Well, even though I was the eldest pup of my family of omegas, I chose not to be an alpha. My parents said I was the fastest of the litter, but I knew that personality beats strength and speed. But they just wouldn't listen. I became on omega to prove that they weren't bad, and that every pack should have one. About a month two later, Humphrey was born. I was so attached to him, and it was difficult for me to not have Humphrey on my hands, or paws in this case.' She explained.

Everyone laughed, including her.

'But, there's something I want to ask you.' Humphrey said.

'Lay it on me, bro.' His sister replied.

'What is your name?'

'Well, I'll admit, it's been so long since someone mentioned it, I'll need to think about it for awhile first.'

'It's okay, take your time.'

**NICE CLIFFHANGER, HUH? ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT HUMPHREY'S SISTER'S NAME IS. AND WILL SHE FIND IT OKAY THAT HUMPHREY'S MATE IS AN ALPHA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON 'HUMPHREY'S SISTER!'**

**HOW WAS THAT? GOOD?**


	3. Exploring Some of Jasper Park

**IN**** THIS CHAPTER, WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT THE SISTER'S NAME IS, AND I'LL REFER HER TO THAT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. BUT HOW WILL SHE REACT AT HUMPHREY'S ALPHA MATE? AND WHY DOES IT SUDDENLY BECOME SUNNY OUTSIDE?**

After about half an hour, no one could really tell, she finally remembered what her name was.

'Guys, I've remembered now.' She said.

Everyone was both in suspense and relived- in suspense for obvious reasons, and relived because they had waited for so long.

'Well, tell us sis.' Humphrey said.

'I'm name is Lapis, after a blue gem I dug up and named. Well, I didn't name it, but I heard some humans call it that.'

She rummaged through her long mane, and found a blue gem. She held it up so everyone could see it.

'Ooooh!' Everyone awed.

The gem was indeed beautiful, and was as blue as Lapis's eyes. She out it back into her mane afterwards, and she looked outside.

'It's still such bad weather. I think I can do something about this.' Lapis said.

'Well, please do something. We really want to go outside.' Humphrey complained.

'Plus, I really, really need to go!' Kate yelled, who had her legs crossed.

'Well, now you know how it was for me when I was busting in that RV at the truck-stop.' Humphrey laughed.

'So, that's revenge that you didn't even mean to cause?'

'Well, yeah.'

Lapis walked over to the entrance of the den. She looked around, seeing the gray hue. She looked up, seeing the sunless, colourless sky. She scraped the ground with her claws, digging into the soft dirt. She focused her eyes on the sky.

'_What is she doing?' _Humphrey thought.

'Listen, whatever you're doing, do it quickly. I really need to go, and I don't want to go in here!' Kate yelled.

Everyone took a small step back, away from Kate. Lapis remained staring at the sky. Then, something strange happened to her. Her left eye became a yellow-white colour, the same us the sun. She, still looking at the sky, grew a small circle in the dirt. The clouds were thinning, and soon disappeared.

'Woah, how did you do that, sis?' Humphrey exclaimed.

'I don't know how I do it. I just have the powers to do it.' Lapis answered, unsure how she really does it.

Kate dashed out, dying to go. She ran out of sight, and came back with a relieved look on her face.

'So Humphrey, why don't you show me your favourite game?' Lapis asked.

'Are you sure you're up for it? It's a very crazy game.' Humphrey answered, wondering if she was up to it.

'Of course I am! I'm an omega who's got powers to change the weather. Why wouldn't I be up to it?'

'Okay, if you say so!'

'Uh, are you sure this is safe?' Lapis asked.

'Yes, I've tried it many times before.' Humphrey assured.

Lapis had followed her brother to the top of a tall hill. On the top was a large, hollow log. Humphrey hopped on, and Humphrey sat in front of her. Humphrey pushed the log, and down the hill they sled!

'Isn't this fun!' Humphrey shouted.

Lapis didn't reply. She was too busy having fun.

'_This is the best fun I've had in ... forever!'_ She thought.

Humphrey turned the log towards a cliff. The log went right into the air, and Humphrey made it do a backflip.

'WHOA!' Lapis yelled.

They landed on the ground, and Lapis howled.

'The only thing is, we still haven't leant how to stop.' Humphrey said.

'Oh, then you don't want to look in front of you.' Lapis said.

Humphrey looked forwards, and saw a rock in front of him.

'Embrace for impact!' He yelled.

The log hit the rock, sending Humphrey and Lapis flying forwards. They landed in a pond, splashing water everywhere!

'Oh my gosh! That was so fun!' Lapis exclaimed.

'I know, right?' Humphrey replied.

'Can we go again?'

'Sure, why not? This time, we'll go down a trail that doesn't have a huge rock in the way!'

Humphrey and Lapis ran back up the hill, but Lapis felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Humphrey reached the top the hill, and Lapis was only half way up. Humphrey ran back down to her.

'Sis, what's wrong?' He asked.

'Nothing, I, uh, just haven't eaten anything in awhile.' She answered.

'That's it? I'll take you back to the den. It's almost time to eat anyways.'

'Nice!'

Humphrey started to walk his sister back to the den. He was curious about her.

'Have you ever laid eyes on a male, if you know what I mean?' He asked.

'Well, I have once. He was a nice alpha, but that's againest pack law.' She answered.

'Yeah. So, do you want kids?'

'I would love to have the little pup by my side with me. That would be awesome!'

'Did you meet anyone while you were trying to find me?'

'Well, I met five stray cats, five stray dogs, some humans that tried to kill me, around 50 mice and rats, a horse or two, tons of birds, some fish, and even some rare flowers that I very, very rarely see.'

'Wow. Were you the first omega in the whole pack?'

'Yeps. It was werid, until the next two omegas were born.'

'So, you grew really close to me, didn't you.'

'Well, yeah. Not seeing you for so long was painful.'

'Did you ever howl at night?'

'Almost every night. I wished you were right there in my paws. I wished humans didn't shoot darts at me.'

'But I really like it here.'

'Then I'm glad!'

They reach the den, and the main wolves were eating in the head den.

'So, what are we eating?' Lapis asked.

'We're having caribou.' Humphrey answered.

Lapis had a look of unease. Humphrey walked into den, seeing the others waiting for him and Lapis. Lapis walked in, and lightly clutched her stomach.

'What's wrong. Does your stomach hurt?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, a little. I'll just go for a walk to wash all the pain away.' Lapis said.

She ran out the den, as if she was about to be sick.

'What's up with her?' Garth wondered.

'Maybe she hasn't have caribou for away.' Lily guessed.

The others started to eat the juicy caribou meat. It was until they had finished when Lapis came back. She had something on her lips.

'Why do you have blueberry on your lips?' Kate asked.

'Uh, no reason!' Lapis quickly lied.

'Well, there's only a little bit of meat left..' Garth said.

'Um, I don't really care.'

Humphrey was starting to realise.

'You're a vegan.' He blurted out.

Everyone had blank looks.

'Well, I am. Traveling for so long forced me to ignore meat and go for berries. Plus, I've always hated watching the alphas kill harmless animals really made me upset.' Lapis explained.

Kate looked at her with a strange look.

'Well, how about you try meat then?' She asked.

'I don't know. It's been so long since…'

'Just try some!'

Lapis gulped. She walked over towards the killed caribou. She leaned over, and took a single bite. She swallowed it. She suddenly clutched her stomach. Humphrey was the most concerned.

'Sis, does your stomach hurt?' He asked.

She suddenly ran out of the den, and they heard her throwing up.

'Well, she is garthing!' Humphrey joked.

Garth turned suddenly towards him, with a mad face. Humphrey noticed.

'Woah man, it's just a joke based off my nickname for you!' He yelled.

Lapis prickled her ears up.

'I had no idea that meat would make her sick.' Kate said to herself.

Garth still wasn't happy. He stomped towards him, and dug his claws into Humphrey's tail.

'Ow!' He exclaimed.

Lapis stood right at the exit of the den. Her eyes were blood red. Her claws seemed sharper than usual. She growled harshly at Garth. He gulped.

'If you dare do anymore harm to Humphrey, I'll tear your legs and tails off, feed them to the pups, scratch your skin off, and burn your head off with my weathrr powers!' She shouted.

Everyone was blank.

'That death threat was more scarer than mine!' Eve yelled.

Garth instantly dug his claws out of Humphrey. He retreated to the side if the den, so did the others, other than Lapis and Humphrey.

'Listen man, it was JUST A JOKE! Do you know anything about omegas _and _their humorous personality.' She yelled.

'Man, I never knew you were so overprotective over me.' He said.

'I didn't ever think about it. Just hearing you get hurt made me attack him.'

Lapis suddenly spotted a white omega, curled up, shaking. Lapis gasped, and walked over to her.

'I'm sorry for scaring you. I wasn't thinking, and I yelled that. I won't ever hurt you.' She assured.

Lapis rubbed her head on Lily's, calming her down. Lily wagged her tail.

'So, what do you want to do now?' Humphrey asked.

'Do you want to introduce me to your best friends?' Lapis suggested.

'Oh man, they'll be surprised!'

AFTER FINDING HIS FRIENDS

'They're up there, on that log.' Humphrey noticed.

'Should we just wait?' Lapis wondered.

'Yep. They'll notice us.'

AT HIS FRIENDS:

They were about to log slide down the hill, when Shakey noticed Humphrey with Kate.

'Hey guys, Humphrey and Kate are there!' He whispered.

Salty and Mooch moved their heads, seeing Kate and Humphrey at thd bottom. They aimed themselves towards them. They even saw something to make it funny. They pushed the log forwards.

AT LAPIS AND HUMPHREY:

'See, they know we're here.' Humphrey said.

Lapis had a slightly frighten look, and Humphrey barely noticed it. Then, he saw the rock in their way.

'Sis, do you think we're standing in the wrong spot?'

'Very likely.'

The log crashed into the rock, and went flying. Salty and Shakey landed on top of them, and Mooch landed on top.

'Guys, get off!' Humphrey shouted.

They got off of them, and realised Kate's deep blue eyes.

'Woah, you're not Kate!' Salty exclaimed.

'Yep. She's my sis.' Humphrey said.

Mooch, Salty and Shakey's mouths were wide open.

'You have a sister?' Shakey asked in disbelief.

'Then how come you've never shown her to us?' Mooch wondered.

'Well, I didn't really know that I even had a sister until now.' Humphrey explained.

'Woah, how is that possible?' Shakey exclaimed.

'Someone took me away from here when I was tiny.'

Humphrey's friends looked at each other. Lapis was confused, but Humphrey new their plot.

'What are they doing?' Lapis wondered.

_'Man, she is so screwed.' _Humphrey thought.

The friends coiled themselves. Lapis stepped back a few steps.

'WOLF PILE!' The friends all yelled together.

They all pounced on Lapis, pinning her to the ground. She managed to pull herself out from underneath them.

'What the heck, guys? Why did you do that?' She exclaimed.

'Sis, calm it. That's just their way of greeting omegas.' Humphrey explained.

Lapis coiled her legs, and pounced on them. It resulted in a play-fight. Humphrey was about to set for to see his mate again, and thought he should bring his sis with him.

'Sis, wanna meet my mate?' He asked.

Lapis stopped playing, and followed Humphrey.

'Really? You have a mate? I want to see!'

HUMPHREY BROUGHT LAPIS BACK TO THE DEN, AND SAW KATE RIGHT OUT FRONT.

'So Humphrey, thought you'd introduce your sister to me?' She asked.

'Of course! She needs to know!' Humphrey yelled.

Lapis walked up to Kate.

'So, you're my bro's mate?' She asked.

'Yeah. Loved him since puppyhood!' Kate answered.

'Are you a good omega?'

'Omega? I'm an alpha, one of the best.'

'Wait, you're an alpha?'

'Yeah? Isn't that cool? An alpha and omega, in love?'

**WHAT WILL LAPIS'S REACTION BE TO KATE BEING AN ALPHA? WILL SHE LIKE IT, OR HATE IT? FIND OUT ON CHAPTER 4 OF HUMPHREY'S SISTER!**


	4. Healing Powers

**WHAT WILL LAPIS'S REACTION BE TO KATE BEING AN ALPHA? FOUND OUT THAT AND (MAYBE) OTHER STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Lapis walked up to Kate.

'So, you're my bro's mate?' She asked.

'Yeah. Loved him since puppyhood!' Kate answered.

'Are you a good omega?'

'Omega? I'm an alpha, one of the best.'

'Wait, you're an alpha?'

'Yeah? Isn't that cool? An alpha and omega, in love?'

The thought ran through Lapis's mind. Humphrey married an alpha! Who knows what she'll do to him! She quickly scratched Kate on the cheek, knocking Kate off the ledge.

J'Woah, what's going on?' Humphrey yelled.

No one answered. Kate put her paw to her scratched cheek and checked her paw. There was some red liquid on it. Kate gasped in horror. She looked up to Lapis. Her eyes were blood red. Kate jumped quickly to pounce on her, but it seemed as though Lapis learnt Kate's famous flip. She jumped up, did back-flips backwards, and landed on the den. Everyone gasped.

'That's right! I may be an omega, but being around so many alphas for so long made me learn some alpha moves!' Lapis shouted.

Kate growled, and jumped. Lapis jumped up, and landed on Kate. She quickly jumped off, landing right in a mud puddle. Her paws were completely stuck.

_'This is my time to attack!' _Kate thought.

Kate jumped down from the den, ready to strike Lapis. She lifted her paw into the air, claws out. Lapis stood completely still. Kate got up close, close enough to scratch Lapis on the side. Lapis pulled her head back, and head-butted Kate. She was launched forwards, hitting a tree with tremeous force. Lapis stared at her, and drew a small, light bolt in the ground.

'Lapis, what are you doing?' Humphrey shouted.

'She's an alpha, bro! You know what alphas do to us!' Lapis shouted very loudly.

Humphrey ran over to Kate, and skidded to a halt as a 10-bolt lightning bolt lighly stuck Kate. Humphrey ran over to her even faster. She was alive, but badly hurt. She couldn't even get up.

'Kate, are you alright?' Humphrey asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Kate answered, coughing.

Kate tried to stand up, but collasped quickly.

'Go get mum, she'll talk some sense into Lapis.' Kate coughed.

Humphrey dashed to get Eve, while Lapis struggled to get out. It was the toughest mud she ever stepped in. When she finally got her paws out, she was met with an angry Eve.

'How dare you hurt my daughter!' She yelled.

Lapis drew a slightly heavier bolt the dirt, staring at Eve. Of course, Eve was shocked with a 20-bolt lighting bolt. Eve was shocked, literary.

'Okay, that's how.' Eve said.

Humphrey couldn't hold back a giggle, until Eve gave him a stern look. She walked off to do other things. Humphrey was now outraged.

'Listen Lapis, Kate is nice to me! I will admit, she was a bit mean in the past, but she would never hurt me! We've been friends since puppyhold.' He explained.

Lapis looked at the badly hurt Kate, and ran off.

'Where are you going?' Humphrey demanded.

'You'll see!' Lapis yelled.

She ran off into the forest, in search of something.

*at Kate and Humphrey* Kate still laid on the ground, unable to get up.

'What would your sister attack me?' Kate yelled.

'It isn't you. She's had a very bad past with alphas. This pack may seem like paradise to her.'

*at Lapis* Lapis was looking for a very lively, colourful flower. She explored through the forest, soon finding a flower with a bright stem and beautiful, pink petals. It's bloom was wonderful. Lapis put her paw to the pink, and pale green particles came out of the flower and into her paw. Her paw glowed and flashed a pale green. She dashed back to where Kate was.

'Go away, you alpha-hurting creature!' Kate shouted, angrily.

'Kate, let me handle this.' Humphrey whispered.

Humphrey calmly walked up to Lapis.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I've come back to help Kate.' Lapis answered.

She walked past Humphrey, and up to Kate. Kate attempted to bite her, but her pain stopped her. Lapis put her paw onto Kate, and the same particles came out of Lapis' paw and into Kate.

'What did you do to me now!' Kate yelled.

'Calm down. Just stand up.'

'I can't because you attacked me!'

'Just get up!'

Kate got onto her paws, and slowly got up. Her scars healed, and she got stronger. She managed to get to fours, and jumped to test.

'Wow, you, healed me.' She said.

'Just some of the many natures powers I got when I was hit with many weathers!' Lapis said.

'Wait, what do you mean 'hit by many weathers?'' Humphrey asked.

'Oh, I was hit by sun, rain, a mini tornado, lighting while thunder boomed, wind, a small flood, while I was above a small earthquake. That has a one in 100 with a thousand zeros of happening, maybe even rarer. I'm 100% certain that what caused my weather powers. If that didn't cause them, who knows what did.'

'OK, that makes, some sense.'

'Some? Only some?'

'Don't know why, but some.'

**SORRY THAT IS CHAPTER WAS CUT SHORT. I DO HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE, AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A NEW DAY. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
